I Hate You!
by HanamiRikaNya
Summary: Chelsea ingin memulai hidup baru, tetapi dia bertemu cowok menyebalkan. Rated T supaya aman w Maaf, aku kurang lihai bikin sinopsis. English version coming soon!


Halo! Aku Hanami Rika! ini bukan fanfic pertamaku sih (fanfic pertamaku gagal total -w-||), tapi ini pertama kalinya aku meupload fanfic ku! so...I hope you like it!  
English version coming soon!

* * *

-Mark POV (Point of View)-

"Kapal akan berangkat, para penumpang harap segera naik ke kapal" Begitulah kata nahkoda. Aku sudah naik dari tadi, karena saking semangatnya aku ingin pindah dari kota. Aku ingin pergi ke Mineral Town dan menjadi petani disana.

"Aku telat! Aku telat!"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba berlari dan meraih tiang pagar tak jauh dari kapal dan melakukan salto diudara. Dia mendarat tepat dihadapanku dan menghadap kearah ku. Aku terkejut sekali melihat aksinya, dia dengan kalemnya berbalik dan menuju kedalam kapal.

"Kamu itu cewek apa cowok sih?" ternyata dia berhenti dan langsung berbalik dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku telat tau! Terpaksa aku melompat seperti itu!" Dia sepertinya marah besar, sangat jelas dari caranya berbicara kalau dia itu tomboy.

"Hah, aku saja yang paling pertama naik kapal, berarti kamu tukang telat ya" Dia kelihatan gusar sekali sampai berteriak "APA KATAMU?! Aku hanya telat bangun baru kali ini! Aku semangat sekali kemarin sampai tidak bisa tidur karena akan mewujudkan impianku!"Impian…?

-Chelsea POV-

Menyebalkan! Cowok itu baru saja ketemu sudah meledekku.

"Dah, aku mau masuk, menyebalkan denganmu terus!"Aku langsung berbalik dan tiba-tiba kapal bergoyang keras sekali."Uah! menakutkan!"Aku langsung memeluk pintu saking takutnya.

"Haha, cewek sepertimu ternyata takut hanya karena ombak seperti itu"dia tertawa. "Di-diam! Aku hanya terkejut tau!"ternyata kapal bergoyang lagi dan membuatku tidak seimbang"Uah!"Aku seperti menimpa sesuatu yang hangat…Jangan-jangan…

"J-j-j-j-jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak seimbang tau!"Aku langsung menjauh darinya, aku tak sadar wajahku merah semua."Tak apa, kau harusnya berterima kasih karena ada aku jadi kau tidak terjatuh ke laut"

"Buat apa? Aku lebih baik tercebur daripada menimpa dirimu"Meskipun sedikit, aku melihat wajahnya sedikit merah. Apakah…

"Gimana badanku tadi? Hangat kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Menurutku cocoknya gembung kaya orang hamil! Haha!"aku langsung menuju dek kapal tidak jauh darinya, aku lihat dia meraba-raba perutnya, lucu sekali…Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku pikirkan?! Dia itu kan menjengkelkan.

"Katanya tadi menyebalkan denganku terus, kenapa kamu disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan laut, ini pertama kalinya aku naik kapal"Tiba-tiba dia tertawa geli. "Kalau ini pertama kalinya, hati-hati jangan sampai mabuk laut"Di-dia mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa? Bukankah dia itu hanyalah orang yang menjengkelkan?

"Badanmu panas ya sampai mukamu merah seperti itu"Hah? A-aku merah?"T-tidak kok!"Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya"Lalu kenapa? Tidak mungkin kan kalau cuacanya panas"Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya"Ngaku saja kalau kamu…"

"DIAM! Jangan geer tau! Mungkin aku memikrkan hal lain!"Dia sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kenapa?"Oh kau memikirkan hal lain…Dasar mesum"

"He?! Bukan itu maksudnya!"Dia ini aneh, masa menyebutku mesum?!"O ya, dilihat dari pakaianmu, sepertinya kau ingin jadi petani kan? Berarti impianmu menjadi petani kan?"Ke-kenapa dia bertanya tentang itu…Tentang impianku…Padahal kami baru bertemu…"B-buat apa aku memberitau orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu! Membuang waktu saja, Haha!"Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum"Yah, aku hanya bertanya kalau-kalau impian kita sama"A-ada apa dengan sikapnya itu? Membingungkan"Moh, baiklah aku akan memberitau mu, aku memang ingin menjadi petani, makanya aku naik kapal ini. Aku berencana ke Forget-Me-Not Valley"Sigh…Akhirnya aku berbicara jujur padanya, dia ini memang aneh"Oh kalau aku mau ke Mineral Town"

"HA! Berarti aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi! Pasti hidupku akan sejahtera tanpa mu!"Tiba-tiba kapal berguncang keras, ini lebih keras dari yang tadi"Uah! Naik kapal menakutkan!"Tiba-tiba didepan kami ada ombak yang sangat besar! "Ayo masuk! Berbahaya disini terus!"Dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku kedalam. Tangannya hangat…Dia menyelamatkanku…Dia ini orang yang aneh, benar-benar aneh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya, aku hanya terkejut."Semua orang terlihat panik, mungkin karena guncangan yang hebat tadi.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai"

"Hah?! B-b-b-b-b-b-BADAI?! K-k-k-k-k-k-kau bercanda kan?!"Badai? disaat pertama kalinya aku naik kapal? Mungkin dia hanya menakutiku saja.

"Yah semoga saja tidak, itu hanya perkiraan ku saja"Tuh kan. Tapi orang-orang banyak yang ketakutan, mungkin saja…

"Maafkan tentang kejadian tadi, kapal sedikit terombang-ambing oleh ombak. Diharapkan para penumpang tetap tenang dan jangan panik"Itu himbauan dari nahkoda, aku merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya. JDUAAAAR tiba-tiba petir menyambar.

"KYAAA!"Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya."Eeh, kau takut petir ya? Tak kusangka"

"Aku ini perempuan! Wajar saja aku takut!"Dia ini berpikir apa sih? Jelas-jelas aku ini perempuan."Ya, karena melihat aksimu menaiki kapal aku jadi mengira kau itu laki-laki"O ya, dia tadi meledekku saat aku menaiki kapal tadi.

"O ya ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau melepas pelukanmu?"

"UAH!"Apa yang kulakukan tadi?! Saking takutnya aku sampai memeluknya. Oh benar juga, saat aku memeluknya aku mendengar jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"AAAHHH! AKU INI MIKIR APA SIH?!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau membuat semuanya kaget tau!"

"Eeh…Maaf maaf hehe"Sigh…Dasar aku ini, bikin orang makin panik. JDUAAAAAAR! Petir kali ini menyambar kapal dan menghancurkannya. Aku terlempar dan terjatuh ke laut. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku berdoa dan berusaha keras agar kepalaku d`iluar air, sampai akhirnya aku tidak kuat lagi dan pandanganku mulai menghitam. Yang aku ingat saat itu hanyalah seseorang yang berenang ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak akan mencari tau, karena mungkin ini hari terakhirku…

* * *

Gimana? Kalau banyak yang suka, bakalan dilanjutkan. Jadi tolong reviewnya ya! kritikannya juga ya! tapi jangan yang bikin sakit hati. Ya aku tau, beberapa gak sesuai game. Tapi...Ini fanfic...Jadi...Ya begitulah. Harap dimaklumi imajinasiku yang liar ini. Aduduh, kalau judul episode ini kurang bagus maaf ya. Soalnya aku kurang bisa bikin judul. Hey, menurut kalian Mark itu cocok gak jadi orang kaya?


End file.
